


标题还没想好

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, Pussy文, 团兵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: 文有浦西，天下第一
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 2





	标题还没想好

“你是说……要我……插进这里？”  
里维震惊地盯着埃尔文，健壮的金发男人靠坐在床上，腿开着，只披了一件衬衫，余下的躯体一丝不挂。  
“上次壁外调查，又有人牺牲了吧。”  
“啊……是。”

里维穿戴整齐，头发也梳得一丝不苟，他今天已经受过惊吓了。早上冲完凉水，还在男浴室入口换衣服时就被韩吉闯进来，嚷嚷着可算找到他了，让他赶紧去找埃尔文。里维握刀握得那么稳的手，差点连自己的衣服都没拿住。  
韩吉面对里维要削人的表情立刻跑路了，跑路途中还不忘叮嘱他快去。  
“什么事那么着急啊，难得放一天假，那家伙，头被卡在茅坑里了吗？”里维一边穿衣服一边不快地自言自语，他本来准备去城里散步，壁外调查去多了，想多看看城市里的日常，要是今天还有什么额外任务，他可要好好踢两脚埃尔文的屁股再去。  
结果进入埃尔文房间后，看到的就是这副光景。埃尔文靠坐在床上看着里维，用他一贯睿智的眼神，里维碰地关了门，上锁。他环顾四周，仿佛这屋里会有什么蹊跷，但什么也没有，这不是梦里的世界，就是埃尔文的房间，那个算不得整洁，但能让里维勉强忍受的埃尔文的房间。  
如果他手里拿着红茶，那现在茶杯可能已经碎了。  
男人和女人的裸体里维并不陌生，对他来说那些都是会受伤流血而且难以复原的肉体。妈妈是妓女，他不觉得为了钱和别人交媾有什么好羞耻的，他鄙视瞧不起妓女的人，但埃尔文的这幅样子，让里维脑中立刻浮现出一个词——“妓女”，是大众认知中的那个“妓女”。  
里维不知该说什么好，他弄不懂埃尔文想要他干什么，同时他口干舌燥。加入兵团后他很少有时间休息，埃尔文当上团长后更是如此，两人虽然通常一起行动，但如果不是埃尔文主动，他甚至不知道自己对他并不反感。肉体接触就像他们之间的关系一样暧昧不明，他们从不接吻，但是在外行军的夜间会帮对方打手枪，互相给对方口交过一次，这就是全部了。里维发现，在壁内他们还从来没有做过，他也从未想过自己对埃尔文怀抱着怎样的感情，或许埃尔文比他更清楚。  
埃尔文招招手让他坐到床边，里维坐在了桌边的椅子上，他绝不会穿着外衣坐在床上。  
“你不怕有人进来吗？”里维不知从何说起，他那些屎尿屁骂人话被埃尔文的这副样子震到脑后去了，他现在只能想到这个问题。  
“大家都是一大早就出去了，只有韩吉起得晚了一点。”  
“韩吉……知道吗。”里维想给自己一巴掌，如果他没这么问就好了。  
“知道，是我先问她人体会不会出现这种情况的。”  
“可他研究的都是没有生殖器的巨人啊。”  
够了，里维闭上眼都能看到韩吉得知埃尔文这种身体情况时的反应，她肯定像一只吸了不知道什么药的跳蚤，在这个房间里上蹿下跳。  
“所以，我们互相……的时候，你其实是这幅样子？”  
里维真像把自己的嘴缝起来，阿克曼的不善言辞在他身上得到了很好的展现。他并不是有什么别的意思，其实他什么意思也没有，就是单纯的震惊，埃尔文明了地点点头，有时他比里维更知道里维想说什么。  
埃尔文的腿间，尺寸样貌还不错的男性生殖器下面还藏着一个女性的，很小，不完全，但能看出来形状和功能。  
“开什么玩笑……”里维语气里透着怒意，“是那群变态给你……还是你小时候……”  
“是我天生的。”  
面对这样一个身材高大，肌肉发达，相貌硬朗，不管怎么看都雄性荷尔蒙旺盛的人，里维实在不能想象他还藏有这种秘密。他一向擅长随机应变，而在这个事实面前他的反应速度显然比在壁外和巨人缠斗时慢得多。  
埃尔文为什么不问他，里维，你怎么想，我想听听你的意思。通常作战会议和单独行动时埃尔文都会这样问，那才是他习惯的，不像现在，生活还有非作战的一面，他不习惯对付的那一面。  
但是埃尔文第一次触摸他，他们第一次解开对方裤子的时候就没有这样的问题，里维那时候觉得这一切都理所当然，跟一个看得顺眼的人互相满足性欲纾解压力，这种好事可不是天天都有，何况对他来说埃尔文有点特别，比让人看得顺眼还要多出不少，多出的那部分他无暇探究，可能是因为埃尔文一直尽量把自己弄得干净，才让他颇为喜欢。  
埃尔文想要与他发生性关系，在床上，插入式，不是在墙外的野地里背着别人，甚至背着月亮不出声地打手枪，一种野战式的性生活，迅速，便捷，机警，不留痕迹。  
“……我知道了。”里维说，一副立刻接受现实并想出对策的表情，“你洗过澡了吗？”  
“洗过了，里维，这里不是壁外，你不用那么紧张。”  
里维的样子让埃尔文感到好笑，他清楚地知道并享受对方在一定程度上不知所措，一定程度上处于状况外，里维做出反应只是因为他太习惯立刻做出反应，就算他的大脑现在只有核桃仁大小的地方能够运转，他也会这么做。  
里维把衣服脱掉挂进埃尔文的衣橱，没有像往常一样嫌弃他把脏乱差的一面都藏在那里，有一次他们甚至在里面发现了睡得正香口水蹭了一脸的韩吉。  
里维踩了踩里面的东西，他可不想做到一半韩吉突然从里面冲出来强行研究两个男人怎么性交，他的心脏和老二都承受不了那个。  
“你想要怎么做？”确认过韩吉不在里面，里维转身走过去，坐在埃尔文旁边，两人赤身裸体，气氛却如同作战会议。  
埃尔文好不容易憋住笑：“放松点，现在我不是你的长官，这也不是命令。”  
那不是你刚刚把我叫来的吗，里维想，不然他现在应该在大街上游荡。  
“里维，我自慰的时候会想到你。”  
如果换一个人这么说，他可能早就恶心地开始打人了，但是埃尔文不一样，埃尔文很英俊，肉体和性格对里维来说都很完美。在壁外偷情时，埃尔文可以用厚实温热的身体包裹他的，抚摸他，舔舐他的耳朵，体味也不叫人讨厌，虽然比力量的话他能压得埃尔文动弹不得，但他更享受对方主动服务。  
想到这里，里维下意识地摸了摸耳朵，耳朵有点热。他最初的记忆就是在妓院，来来去去的也见过不少，知道该怎么做，但真的这样做还是第一次，或许他可以给埃尔文一些不一样的。  
他掰开埃尔文的大腿，跟他的手比起来对方的大腿显得更健壮了，手感很好，身上交错着不少伤痕，带着生者的热度。里维意识到原来自己如此渴望鲜活的肉体，原始本能让他想与其热情相拥，壁外调查让他一度对人类的肉体产生厌恶，闭上眼就是血肉横飞，手中不是正在散去温度的残肢就是已经彻底冷掉的，他无法克服这种丧失感，对别人想要拉近关系的信号也保持态度。


End file.
